Grimm Wiki:Löwen Games/2014
Your official home for the Löwen Games Check the current standings at Challonge! The winning Wesen gets a lion icon on their article page. Selection Sunday (March 16) Referee-reporters were chosen. These people let us know the outcome of all the matches by deciding who will win and writing a brief synopsis of the match. Referee-Reporters Matches will be assigned to each referee-reporter using a random number generator to help keep things balanced. *Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) *Dragonfighter1 (talk) *Roacher27 (talk) * Standings/Results Results will be most accurate at the end of each round. Teams that won in the first 28 don't get a higher seeding because they have an extra win and teams who lost in the first 28 are automatically tied for last place. Teams that lost in the round of 64 are one place ahead of teams who lost in the first 28 even if they each have 1 loss. ACCURATE AS OF April 5, 11:52 PM PST =Matches= Coverage of the matches will be posted below as they are completed. Please do not change the outcomes of any matches below once they are posted. First 28 (March 18-19) March 18 Waage vs. Eisbiber Fuchsbau vs. Wütende Taube Kasipepo vs. Luisant-Pêcheur Malin Fatal vs. Glühenvolk Rotznasig Carcaju vs. Mauzhertz Gefrierengeber vs. Weasel Wesen Scharfblicke vs. Seltenvogel March 19 Nilpferd vs. Genio innocuo Drang-Zorn vs. Stangebär Chinese Dragon Wesen vs. Reinigen Skalengeck vs. Musai Naiad vs. Human Waschbar vs. ''Faeteo fatalis Spinnetod vs. Seelengut Round of 64 (March 20-21) March 20 Dämonfeuer vs. Waage Balam vs. Klaustreich Gelumcaedus vs. Trasque Skalenzahne vs. Coyotl Manticore vs. Fuchsbau Raub-Kondor vs. Yaguaraté Hadosheru vs. Kasipepo Jägerbar vs. Wildermann Koschie vs. Glühenvolk Höllentier vs. Shnabeltiermörder Hässlich vs. Rotznasig Carcaju Minotaur vs. Hexenbiest Jinnamuru Xunte vs. Weasel Wesen Rißfleisch vs. El Cucuy Siegbarste vs. Scharfblicke Mordstier vs. Mellifer March 21 Murciélago vs. Nilpferd Schakal vs. Geier Königschlange vs. Pflichttreue Endezeichen Grimm vs. Krampus Wildesheer vs. Drang-Zorn Steinadler vs. Blutbad Nuckelavee vs. Chinese Dragon Wesen Dickfellig vs. Bauerschwein Cracher-Mortel vs. Musai Hundjäger vs. Lebensauger Sorglosgör vs. Naiad Wendigo vs. Ziegevolk Fuchsteufelwild vs. Waschbar Aswang vs. Lausenschlange Mauvais Dentes vs. Spinnetod Taureus-Armenta vs. Frosch Schleimig Round of 32 (March 22-23) March 22 Waage vs. Klaustreich Gelumcaedus vs. Skalenzhane Manticore vs. Yaguaraté Kasipepo vs. Jägerbar Koschie vs. Höllentier Hässlich vs. Hexenbiest Jinnamuru Xunte vs. Cucuy Siegbarste vs. Mordstier March 23 Murciélago vs. Schakal Pflichttreue vs. Endezeichen Grimm Wildesheer vs. Steinadler Nuckelavee vs. Dickfellig Cracher-Mortel vs. Hundjäger Naiad vs. Wendigo combat that I have ever witnessed. Every move Wendigo made was met by either a blow from the net or the prospect of impaling himself on the trident. After several minutes with Wendigo now covered in bruises, Naiad actually cast the net, enmeshing Wendigo and with a quick jerk of the nets retaining rope Wendigo was on the floor. In the action of jerking Wendigo to floor Naiad himself pivoted about the waist and as he withdrew his right hand his left holding the trident was thrust into Wendio's abdomen, and just as rapidly withdrawn. Naiad then ran half way round Wendigo further entangling him in the net and struck him in the abdomen from the other side. Naiad completed the circle round Wendigo and struck Wendigo with the trident a third time killing him. I have since learned that the net and trident are the cutural weapons of the Naiads and to be recognized as a warrior in their society one must be proficient in their use.}} Fuchsteufelwild vs. Aswang Mauvais Dentes vs. Taureus-Armenta Sweet Sixteen (March 27-28) March 27 Injuries listed are those visible at the conclusion of the combatants previous bout. Klaustreich vs. Skalenzahne Yaguaraté vs. Kasipepo Höllentier vs. Hexenbiest Cucuy vs. Mordister March 28 Schakal vs. Pflichttreue Wildesheer vs. Nuckelavee Cracher-Mortel vs. Naiad Fuchsteufelwild vs. Taureus-Armenta Elite Eight (March 29-30) March 29 Skalenzahne vs. Yaguaraté Hexenbiest vs. Mordstier March 30 Pflichttreue vs. Wildesheer Cracher-Mortel vs. Fuchsteufelwild Final Four (April 5) Skalenzahne vs. Mordstier Pflichttreue vs. Cracher-Mortel A speedy match, the Pflichttreue wasn't able to dodge the first blow. A likely defeat of an unlikely opponent made the fans laugh, though the other match is more highly anticipated. Final Championship Match (April 7) Even before the championship match takes place, there is one clear winner: Sauly! With all of the fancied winners being eliminated before the bout, there will be no large payout on the result of this match. The advances of the Mordstier, Cracher-Mortel, Naiad and Kasipepo caught out many punters, and the early defeat suffered by the Dämonfeuer, Siegbarste, Endezeichen Grimm and Manticore were major upsets. Mordstier vs. Cracher-Mortel